A Celebratory Reunion
by ScenicFire
Summary: This Nat19 Digimon story takes place 12 years in the future. The whole Human World knows about Digimon and the Digital World, and the two worlds are connected in a way in which Digimon can freely travel between to the two worlds. Our main characters have been living their lives and working their different jobs, but have decided to take some time off and reunite for a party.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The lights turn on in Ashley's room "It's now time for something special, presented by everyone's favourite of the Nat19 cast, ME, ASHLEY!" Ashley turns around in a chair and waves at a camera with both of her hands.

"Now as many of you know the story of Solar Shadow season two is slowly reaching its end, which means that Nat19's next big story isn't too far away!" Ashely begins rubbing her hands together and smiles with excitement.

"So I was thinking of what to do to celebrate and I came up with a special little something, check this out" Ashley then pulls out a large book labeled as _Super Secret Nat19 Highschool AU Plan DON'T TELL ANYONE!_ Ashley looks at the book and throws it away as quickly as she can.

"Whoops that not what I meant to grab, hahaha ha, anyways this is what I wanted to show you guys" she then pulls out a film reel labeled _Emblem Story: Alternate Future Celebration_

"Now the whole idea behind this is that one day while I was rummaging through everyone's belongings, for reasons don't judge me, a weird portal opened up and a whole box of these film reels popped out. Each one seemed to be different what if style movie featuring all of my friends"

"So I decided that the best thing to do was to watch ALL OF THEM, let's just say I was very, very tired after watching them all. But I found that this one in particular has a lot of potential to be something I know you will all enjoy" Ashley then begins to place the film reel inside a movie projector.

"The other reason I wanted to do this is cause with the Vestige story most likely being whats gonna happen next after fate, I wanted to give you guys something Digimon related to hold you all off until it can return. Alright" Ashley claps her hands together "with all that said and done, now that the film is all ready, why don't I show you guys this nice what if featuring your favourite Digi kids!" Ashley then presses a button on the projector and the film begins counting down.

"I hope you all enjoy!" Ashley smiles as the film begins. However the moment it starts the first thing on screen is a super spoiler filled synopsis of the ending to the entire ES story. Ashley immediately stops the movie and removes it from the projector.

"OH MY GOD I am so sorry, I totally forgot that was at the start, could you guys hang on for a bit, I have to do some last minute adjustments to the film." The camera changes to a screen that says _Sorry, We'll be back in just a moment_ alongside an embarrassed Chibified Ashley.

Eventually the camera cuts back to Ashley's room as she returns looking tired, "Alright, I've cut all the spoilery content from the movie so now we should be one hundred percent ready to go" she then places the film reel back into the projector and turns it on again.

"With all of that done, I hope you guys enjoy and I'll talk to you guys once is finished, see ya!" the camera cuts to the screen as the Emblem Story film finally begins.


	2. Chapter 1: The Humblesons

**Paige**

The sun rises on a beautiful day in Lockton, birds chirp and many people begin the new day. A famous local radio show begins its daily broadcast. "GOOD MORNING LOCKTON! This is your favourite radio host Corey Zay!"

Corey introduces himself and a small red dinosaur decides to introduce himself as well ''and I'm his co-host, Shoutmon!" Shoutmon gives Corey a look to tell him to continue the show.

"It's time for another great broadcast of our Daily Digital radio show, today we've got some pretty important news before we get to our regular conspiracy headlines" Corey brings out a few pieces of paper and begins talking about important news.

"First things first, of coarse we have to talk about the importance of today, 12 years ago today the human world was introduced to the digital world, WHICH I TOTALLY KNEW WAS A THING BEFORE HAND, BUT NO ONE BELIEVED ME!" Corey stands up but when he realizes he's making a scene he sits back down.

"Anyways, 12 years ago today the beings we now know as Digimon made themselves known here in Lockton when a massive battle took place in the middle of our city. A battle that was so intense that reconstruction from said battle only finished three years ago, and while many people lost their lives, Digimon and humans have made peace and now we have Digimon walking around and helping in whatever way they can."

"So to conclude this important piece of info, if you guys have any connection to the event 12 years ago or maybe wanna celebrate meeting you new Digimon friends, then I hope you have fun and celebrate tonight." Corey then flips one paper and gets to another story, when he sees the topic his face lights up.

"To close this part of the show, I wanna talk about something that is more close to me. Today author Paige Humbleson is releasing her first book, which retells her time in the Digital world. If any of you guys know who she is, know what good her and her friends ended up doing for the world, or just wanna learn more about Digimon please give her book a read, I truly believe you'll enjoy every last bit" after finishing the story he gives a smile and puts the papers away.

"With that all out of the way, Shoutmon, how about we get to our daily news" Shoutmon jumps up with excitement "Alright, let's get started!" Before the show continues Paige turns the radio off as she prepares for the nights events while in her hotel room.

"Oh jeez, what am I gonna do?" Paige lays on the bed and covers her eyes with her hands. Knowing that his partner is worried about something, BlackGabumon walks over to Paige to help keep her calm.

"Don't worry Paige, if you forgot something during the taxi ride over here we can always try calling the company and seeing if they can find it" Gabumon puts his hand on paige's shoulder in an effort to make her feel better.

"That's not it Gabumon, I'm just worried is all". Gabumon tilts his head "What are you worried about Paige, everything in your life seems to be going pretty good so far, you're an up and coming author who just wrote her first book, you and Hunter are dating and it's going pretty good, and not to brag, but you've got yourself one amazing digimon who's always there for you."

Paige puts her hand on top of Gabumon's and gives him a smile. "Thanks Gabumon, but I can't help but be worried about how my book is gonna do, I mean what if no one likes it?" "Well then they don't know good talent when they read it, now come one, don't worry, we've got a party to get to" Gabumon says as he takes Paige's hand and leads her towards the hotel room exit.

"You're right, I just gotta do one last thing while we leave, I have to call my brother, I need to hear from him again" Paige picks up her phone, dials Isaac's number and walks towards the hotel elevator with Gabumon.

**Isaac**

As Isaac looks outside the hospital he works at, he watches as a Breakdramon helps a crew of construction workers continue their work on a new apartment complex. He smiles and thinks about how much the world has changed in the past 12 years. Suddenly he hears his phone ringing and picks it up.

"Hello you've reached Doctor Isaac Humbleson" as he says this he hears two voices on the other end start to laugh. "Wow, it doesn't matter how many times I hear it, I will never get over you introducing yourself so formally" Paige says as she tries to contain her laughter while Gabumon laughs harder in the background of the call.

"What do you want Paige, we're meeting up later" Isaac asks as he lets out a loud huff. "Actually I just wanted to talk to you, I've been stressed out with the whole book thing and I needed to hear from my big brother" When he hears this Isaac can't help but feel bad for his younger sister.

"Let me get Elecmon, I want him to be in this call as well" Isaac calls for Elecmon, who sprints over as fast as his tiny legs can let him. "I heard everything, you know that Isacc and I will always be there to talk to you, no matter what."

Paige responds to Elecmon's kind words, "Thanks Elecmon, I'm really excited to see you again tonight". Isaac finds the right words to help his sister feel better.

"Paige, I remember when you were just a kid, I had to take care of you when are parents couldn't, and now you are all grown up, your out on your own and you're doing your dream job. It doesn't matter how far apart we are, I will always be there for you and just like Elecmon said, you can talk to me whenever you want."

Paige doesn't respond for a moment but responds in a way that seems like she got a bit emotional "Thanks bro, whenever I get to talk to you, you always know what to say, I'll talk to you at the party tonight, see you there" Isaac responds "Yeah Paige, see you tonight."

Isaac hangs up the phone and turns around, only to see Elecmon with a large smile on his little Digimon face. "You are such a great brother" Isaac blushes slightly "Oh be quiet you, go get ready we gotta go". Elecmon runs towards the stairs and almost bumps into a nurse in the hall "Hey Elecmon, watch where you're going" Elecmon apologizes and reaches the stairs that lead to the hospital's exit.

On his way out Isaac tells the other members of the hospital that he is leaving early. Once he reaches outside Elecmon jumps onto his shoulder and asks him a question "Hey, you excited to see the others?"

Isaac gives his a smile and says "Of course, we haven't seen each other in a few years, and it's always good to see family and really close friends." Isaac and Elecmon make there way to Isaac's car.

Meanwhile at the Lockton airport, Noel and Hyokomon walk out of the exit area of their airplane that just landed.


End file.
